Everything I Said
by nulluscastitudo
Summary: Jaime has dedicated her life to making it to the WWE and now that she's here nothing is going to distract her from making it to the top of the Diva's division. She's not here to make friends and she certainly hasn't worked this hard just to be the object of someones affections. OC/Roman Reigns. [as always rating may have to change in later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the corridors behind the arena Jaime found herself wondering if the directions given to her by the security at the door were in fact some kind of hazing prank designed to panic the new girl, kind of "welcome to the main roster but don't forget our place" initiation deal the security guard had been in on maybe. Just as she was about to give in and go back to the door, assuming she could find her way back, she turned the corner and spotted a door adorned with a laminated sign displaying 'Divas' in large black font. She topped for a moment outside the door, relief at finding the elusive locker room overriding the natural feelings of apprehension and nerves she had felt upon first arriving at the arena. After one more deep breath to clear her head she stuck her chin up, opened the door and attempted to walk into the room as confidently as she could. Jaime was unsure what she had been expecting, possibly the sudden hushed silence that generally occurs when a stranger walks into a room full of acquaintances but either these girls were so used to new people coming and going on a nightly basis they were immune to discomfort or she posed so little of a perceived threat to them that she wasn't worth breaking the conversation for but no-one even paused for breath as she walked in. Trying to keep looking straight ahead to avoid awkwardly making eye contact with the women she had yet to be introduced to or, even worse, the women she had already worked with she walked around the outside of the room and eventually spotted a space in the centre of the back wall. The corner spaces being prime spots had naturally been taken and the more established Divas seemed to gain the spots next to a mirror but no-one seemed to be keen on the bench at the back so and there was thankfully a fair amount of space to set her gear down. As she settled herself on the bench Jaime was suddenly aware that in a lull of conversation several sets of eyes had spun towards her. Although she could feel there stares boring a hole through her skull she stared determinedly into the kit bag, refusing to give these girls the satisfaction making her look as uncomfortable as she was beginning to feel.

After getting herself into her new gear Jaime decided to go for a walk in an attempt to clear her head. She had waited so long for this that she had been beginning to think it would never happen. All those endless drives from town to town, wrestling for $20 from some shithead promoter in a local gym in front of 15 people, the constant aches and pains and the persistent interrogations from her mom of when she was going to 'come back home and get a job', it had all been for this. She felt as if her entire life since being 15 had been dedicated to making it to tonight and now that she had finally got here she felt as if, for the first time, she had no clue what on earth she was supposed to do. Being offered a contract by WWE had been a dream come true, sure the excitement had begun to wear off when they explained to her that despite wrestling on the independent circuit for over a decade she would still have to spend 6 months in developmental with the former models and failed dancers the company seemed so determined were better suited to wrestling on TV than any of the hundreds of wrestlers out there perfecting their craft every night but she had still signed on the dotted line without a second thought. After working her way through developmental she had finally got the call last month to say she was going to be making her debut on Smackdown this week in a match against Summer Rae. She had worked with Summer a fair bit in NXT and although not exactly a friend she liked her more than most of the other Divas she had worked with in the company, whatever else she might be no-one could accuse Summer of not working her ass off perfecting her move set and her debut valeting with Fandango had been a great success in no small part due to her not inconsequential acting abilities. As she turned the corner lost in her thoughts she realised she had ended up in catering and decided that while she was here stocking up on some more caffeine could only help her out for later. She glanced around as she entered, noticing Colby and Jon, or the newly christened Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins cackling like school kids over in the corner. She paused for a second and considered going over to say Hi, having worked with both guys on and off throughout her career on the indies she had a great deal of respect for both men and had always enjoyed hanging out with them in the various trashy bars she seemed to spend her life in between shows. Remembering that despite any previous connections she may have had with anyone beforehand this was still her first official day here and, if history was anything to go by, success in the WWE often resulted in an over inflated ego to go along with the over inflated pay check most of these guys were receiving. As she refocused her mind back onto her upcoming match with Summer Rae she reached over the table to grab the coffee jug only to find a larger hand already there.

Jamie's eyes quickly flicked up, an embarrassed apology already on her lips with she made contact with the grey eyes looking down at her from behind stray strands of damp black hair. For what felt like five minutes but was, she prayed, only actually a few seconds Jaime stared back into the man's eyes, using all of her will power to prevent her tongue coming out to wet her bottom lip when a sudden realisation hit her and the creeping warmth of attraction suddenly went cold. Although considerably more imposing and, damnit, attractive in the flesh than any of his many promotional shots had managed to do justice to she recognised him undoubtedly as the Anoa'i kid, Matt's little brother who had been brought into his fall back career, after a failed attempt at professional football due she assumed mostly due to good looks and family connections, as Roman Reigns. Jaime had crossed paths with his older brother Matt quite a bit in her time and always thought he was a lovely guy and a really dedicated performer and when she had heard that, while Matt was now running a restaurant somewhere despite dedicating his whole life to building a wrestling career, this kid had been signed up and given a major opportunity she felt was undeserved by anyone who was using the business as a fall back due to failures in other career paths she had been irritated to say the least.

"Ladies first" he said in a deep, baritone voice, smiling warmly at her.

"It's fine" she replied bluntly, gesturing back towards the coffee.

Despite the less than friendly response he simply raised an eyebrow at her before pouring himself a coffee and taking a half step back to allow her to get her own drink. After pouring her coffee and adding what could be considered more than an acceptable amount of coffee she turned around to find herself with her face half an inch from a solid expanse of chest which she didn't have to look up from to guess the owner of.

"I'm Joe by the way" he said unfazed by the less than impressed face of the girl in front of him.

"Jaime" she mumbled barely glancing upwards in an attempt to avoid staring directly into those steel grey eyes that felt like they had been made solely to change her already decided opinion of the younger Anoa'i brother. Stepping smartly to the side and straight past him she realised a second too late he had been halfway through extending his hand to shake hers. Deciding that no amount of good manners were going to change her opinion on this man who, she felt, represented everything she hated about this company she resolved not to turn back around and walked off looking straight ahead and trying to ignore the shocked faces of Jon, Colby and the collection of divas in the opposite corner on her way back into the corridor.

"We finally found a chick that hates you" grinned Jon as Joe sat back down at their table, staring curiously at the retreating figure of the new diva as she disappeared down the corridor.

"I've worked with Jaime, she's usually really chilled" remarked Colby, surprised at the coldness of the exchange in comparison with the memories he had of the girl who had pushed him into many a cab to get him home after too many celebratory drinks.

"Yeah, she seemed like a real peach" replied Joe through a mouthful of pasta, raising an eyebrow sarcastically at his two toned friend.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving catering Jaime considered heading straight to gorilla position but glanced down and remembered she was still wearing the hoodie she had thrown over the top of her gear before she left the locker room. As unlikely as it seemed that anyone would want a ruined, ten year old hoodie she couldn't quite bring herself to leave it abandoned backstage and so with a sigh she turned around and headed back down what she assumed was the corridor she needed to be on to make it back to the locker room. After several minutes of feeling like a Scooby Doo chase walking down endless identical corridors she eventually spotted the Diva's locker room up ahead. As she began to focus her thoughts on the upcoming match she walked back into the room with considerably less apprehension than she had a few hours earlier and walked straight back to the spot she left her bag in before hurriedly stuffing her hoodie inside and zipping the bag closed. As she glanced up she realised there previously full room had dwindled to just a few remaining Divas while she had been on her walk and despite successfully avoiding eye contact on her first visit as she glanced around she cursed her luck as she found herself locked into a stare with the infamous AJ Lee. Although April was a girl she had heard more than her fair share about she wasn't someone she'd crossed paths with at all and although she respected the older woman as far as her career and her character went on a personal level she had absolutely no clue what to expect. And yet she was still staring she realised with a start as the smaller woman made her way over.

"You must be Jaime, right?" she asked neutrally, sticking a tiny, petite hand in front of her.

"Yeah" said Jaime embarrassed, "I was going to introduce myself earlier but there was so many people here and I figured my best bet was to get out of here for a while until it quietens down" she added hastily.

"Don't worry about it" April chuckled warmly, "we're not all as bad as some of us seem, and the girls that are will rip you to pieces whether you introduce yourself to them or not". The smaller woman shrugged and flicked her waist length hair behind her.

"Good to know some things never change no matter where you work then." laughed Jaime, "I think I'm due out there in a few minutes so I better try and find my way back to Gorilla" she added.

"Good luck, they seem like a good crowd out there" smiled April before heading back over to the other side of the room.

As the newbie and, to be brutally honest with herself, not one the 'sexier' Divas, Jaime had wanted to avoid any awkwardness and so had applied her own makeup in the hotel before she left. She was never really comfortable with anyone else doing her makeup for her and always felt like makeup artists felt the need to ether tan her a horrendous shade of orange or; at the other end of the spectrum they assumed she was going for some kind of emo look and applied enough black eyeliner to successfully coat most of the ring with stuff during the course of a match. She had definitely not worked this hard to reach her WWE debut to ruin her moment with hideously uncharacteristic makeup and so she simply topped up her lipstick in the mirror and dabbed a tiny bit more powder over her increasingly shiny nose before she turned her attention to the hair which had been, as far as she was concerned perfect when she left the hotel but after her battling through the car park outside and being stuffed under a hoodie was looking distinctly worse for wear. Thankfully times like this made her glad she had always stubbornly refused to grow her hair as she stuck her head upside down, gave her hair a liberal spray of dry shampoo and a good shake before flipping her head back up. Grateful as always that her blonde pixie crop simply fell into place she straightened her black leopard print shorts, gave herself a mental shake to rid any thoughts outside of what she needed to do in her match and headed out of the room towards the Gorilla position.

As she stood behind the heavy black curtain waiting for her cue she could hear the murmuring outside, there was no match on and no noise as such just the low rumble of thousands of casual conversations broken up by the occasional scream as someone was convinced they'd seen Superstar X, Y or Z stick a head out of the continuously empty entranceway. Just when she felt like her wait was becoming unbearable and she couldn't physically run through the match in her head anymore she seen Danielle head towards her, trailed by a camera crew Jaime assumed were filming for a new season of Total Divas. Once she was a few feet away she turned and gave the cameraman a half wave as her pressed something on the side to make the lights stop flashing and disappeared off into a corner with a guy holding what she assumed must be the sound recording equipment along with a boom microphone.

"Hey girl, you ready for this" Danielle asked her with a grin, smoothing her long, blonde hair in front of her shoulders.

"I fucking hope so" Jaime replied with a laugh. "Do they not want to film you going out for the match?" she added, nodding a head towards the corner where the camera crew were presumably reviewing the footage from earlier.

"No" the blonde bluntly, "apparently watching wrestlers prepare to wrestle isn't the type of thing they want on the show" she explained, cocking an eyebrow derisively.

"Yeah, god forbid" laughed Jaime, a sudden rush of sympathy for the girl overtaking her. Any pangs of jealousy she may have felt at the older woman being called up before her despite having less training were gone when she realised that being brought to the main roster hadn't turned out to be everything Danielle had clearly hoped for. Gritting her teeth Jaime reminded herself that the best way to remind everyone what it was they were here for was to put on the best match possible and resumed her cycle of mentally running through the match ahead .

As she heard Fandango's music hit she tried to arrange her face into a neutral expression to avoid the eye roll she could feel coming at the masked insult of refusing to give Summer Rae her own entrance music and instead portraying her, even in her own matches a Superstars sidekick. Although she was behind the black curtain she could see in her mind the dance down to the ring and tried to focus on waiting for her own music rather than the offensively sexist comments she could sense Jerry Lawler spewing down at the commentary table. As her music hit she wiped all thoughts of lecherous announcers out of her mind and took a final steadying breath before stepping out into a wall of noise. She knew she had been well liked in NXT and had obviously built up enough of a fan base for creative to finally agree to trying her on the main roster despite their obvious reservations but she couldn't have even begun preparing for the reaction her debut received. Trying not to lose concentration Jaime simply smiled around at the audience, amazed to see several 'Jasmine' signs which always eased her concerns for the ring name she had been given, she felt, by a person who either had not seen or spoke to her or had an incredible sense of irony.

As she reached the ring she hopped easily onto the apron, tucking both legs underneath her before sliding herself under the bottom rope and unfurling smoothly on the other side. After one more quick nod to the crown her music cut off and she felt the arena quieten down as much as it could given the number of people in there. It was by far the biggest crowd she had ever wrestled in front of and despite a decade of experience bringing her to this moment she suddenly felt more likely than ever to fall apart. Just as she was about to freak out and her mind emptied she heard a bell ring and she was suddenly locked up in slim, tanned arms with a curtain of blonde hair in front of her face.

"Don't look around and don't listen to the noise, everyone goes blank their first time out here. Just ignore the back of the arena and it's the same as every shitty gym you've ever been in" came a reassuring voice in her ear as Danielle recognised the blank panic in her eyes and gently brought her back.

As she calmed herself down she snapped back into action and pulled Danielle down into a headlock.

"You're a lifesaver" she breathed into her ear before pulling her into a hammerlock and proceeding to push her roughly towards the opposite turnbuckle. Any sense of panic had long gone as she found herself well and truly in her comfort zone and ran through her debut match in action the exact same way she had ran through it so many times in her head since she had gotten that phone call. Everything went as planned without a hitch and as they got the signal from the referee that they were ready to end the match Jaime stood up from a surprisingly forceful shoulder block, ready to dodge the long, tanned leg that was about to head towards her in the form of a spinning heel kick from Danielle. As she ducked to avoid the leg she wrapped her hands around an impossible tiny waist and flipped a slender arm around the back of her neck until she felt the blonde girl's weight lift up slightly and a split second later flipped her over landing in a bridge ready for the pin fall. Despite knowing that this time the referees hand was going to make it past two she still closed her eyes, as always, while she waited for three long seconds, still bridged over onto a small tanned shoulder, pinning it onto the mat out of an irrational fear that always struck her of someone refusing to play ball and lifting a shoulder out of turn. As she heard the bell ring, much clearer than it had at the start, she finally heard the noise she had blocked out five minutes ago ring back through. She felt a larger hand grip her wrist as her hand was raised by the referee and glanced down to see Danielle give her a rueful wink as she slid out of the ring before turning and backing up the entrance ramp, shouting as much abuse as she could get away with on the now infamously PG show. Jaime climbed up on the turnbuckle to give a final wave to the crowd, soaking in the wall of noise that had returned to the arena before hopping back out of the ring and making her way back up the entrance ramp, using every last bit of willpower she had to coolly walk through the curtain without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long delay between updates this time. Tons of real life business and a smattering of going to see Raw in real life [fangirl claps] kind of put this on the back burner for a while and this chapter seemed to take a lot of writing but I've already started the next one so hopefully it wont be as long to wait for Chapter 4._

_Thanks as always for the follows/favourites/reviews, keep 'em coming folks. _

* * *

With the stress of preparing for her debut over Jaime practically bounced along towards the locker room, somewhat aware of the congratulations being called at her on the way not slowing down enough to really take it in. By the time she was approaching the Divas locker room she was completely lost in her own thoughts, the adrenaline coursing through her was hazing her mind and it was taking most of her concentration to make sure she was walking rather than skipping towards the uncharacteristically drab signed stuck to the door in the middle of the corridor. As she reached a hand out to push the door open she felt a tightening around her wrist and looked down to see a tanned, slender hand enclosing her wrist, by the time she had looked back up she felt her arm being pulled and before she had time to react found her face pressed against solid muscle as a strong arm wrapped around her back and pulled her tighter. She tried desperately to take a deep enough breathe in that would allow her to scream out but she was pressed so tightly it was almost impossible to take in any breathe at all. Just as she was trying to move her other arm up from in between their bodies in an attempt to grapple herself free she felt a hot breath on her ear and a familiar voice breathed "Congratulations". Jaime froze completely, whatever voice she was expecting to hear in that moment that one would certainly have been at the bottom of the list.

"Colby?!" she squeaked in surprise. Pulling herself away from him to check she had hear correctly. The arm behind her released its pressure and she pulled herself back to look into familiar, deep brown eyes.

"We just wanted to say congratulations on your debut. You were fucking awesome as always" he explained.

Just as she was about to ask who 'we' consisted of she seen a movement in the corner of her eye and turned around to see Jon leaning against the wall, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You fucking scared me, asshole" she said. Punching the arm over the long black sleeve noticing he was already in his gear.

"Don't worry, he usually has that effect on women, remember?" Jon laughed, pushing himself up from the wall with one foot so he was standing straighter and stepped over to her. "Seriously though, congrats, you deserve it more than most of these fucking glorified dancers" he grinned, pulling her into a hug. She noticed as she briefly hugged him back that whatever regime he was doing now was clearly working as she felt herself pressed against a considerably more toned stomach than she remembered feeling the last time she was this close to him.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate the congratulations but next time being a tiny bit less 'grabby' would be awesome" Jaime grinned, glancing between the two men. The adrenaline of her match was still coursing through her and that, combined with standing here with these two guys was tipping her over the edge of happy and pushing her worryingly close to emotional. She had spent so much time with these guys both separately and together through their time on the indie scene. Trailing around the country from shitty hotel to shitty hotel wasn't the most exciting prospect and people like these were the reason she had gotten through it. When none of you have anything else your friendships are pretty much the only thing you end up with between you. As she went to step around Colby towards Jon she caught another movement out the corner of her eye that caused her expression to drop. Standing on the other side of her two-toned friend, in the middle of the corridor was Joe Anoa'i standing awkwardly to one side and trying to blend into the back ground as best he could considering his size. Jaime glared at him briefly wondering why he had felt the need to tag along and interrupt her moment of celebration with her old friends before remembering the running order for tonight meant that they were probably on their way to get in position for their entrance before they had seen her.

"Congratulations", Joe said calmly, flashing her a warm smile but with at least enough sense to stay in place and not attempt to join in the round of congratulatory hugs as the others had.

"Thanks", she muttered, torn between not wanting to be flat out rude and also resenting his need to congratulate her so genuinely when she clearly detested him so much before turning back to Jon and Colby.

"A few of us were going to head out once the show's done if you want to come along? I'm celebrating my debut and Victoria's drowning her post breakup sorrows", she offered, making sure to direct the question at the two men to her left specifically.

"An emotional, single Alicia Fox needing to reaffirm her faith in men? I'm there." Smirked Jon with a wink.

"Count me in too, for less creepy reasons obviously" Colby said smiling at her.

"Awesome, I'll let you know when I find out what bar we're going to" Jaime grinned at them before giving the guys one final hug as they headed off to get into position and she continued her euphoric walk back to the locker room.

Several hours and a copious amount of time clock watching in the hotel lobby while waiting for the other recently promoted Diva's to finish getting dressed Jaime finally found herself outside of the bar they had arranged to go to meet the others at. Despite the girls best efforts to convince her otherwise Jaime felt very much like the human representation of 'putting lipstick on a pig'. Her usually straight, short blonde hair had been scrunched with some kind of product to put a soft wave in it, and her standard makeup she had applied as usual was accentuated with a bright red lipstick Victoria had given her. In place of the short dresses of the other girls she had went with a fitted black maxi dress finished with bright turquoise wedges, she had to admit she looked better than she usually did but standing in between Danielle in her skin tight blue mini dress and Victoria in an almost identical purple number layered with an amazing array of jewellery wouldn't have been confidence boosting for anyone. As the door to the bar opened and the rush of air hit her, bringing with it the mixed smell of a hundred different perfumes and colognes blended together with the smell of beer and too many bodies in a cramped space, she resolved to stick with her usual plan of not thinking about what she looked like and trying to just have the best night she could, it had been a while since she'd had something to celebrate and the last thing Victoria needed was to have to try and cheer her up.

As the group made their way through the crowd towards the bar Jaime glanced around and caught a flash of bright blonde hair out of the corner of her eye, smiling to herself as she realised that, despite not being able to see a face underneath the hair a crowd of woman that large around hair that bright could only be Nick in full Ziggler mode. She nudged Victoria and nodded in the direction of the crowd trying to subtly hint that this was probably the direction they needed to head in to find everyone once they got their drinks.

"HEY, THERE BETTER BE SOME BREATHING SPACE OVER THERE WHEN WE GET BACK FROM THE BAR", she hollered across the bar, winking as Nick looked over grinning before flicking her long, auburn hair over her shoulders and continuing towards the bar.

Jaime thankful as always that she blended into the background put her head down and followed her friends through the crowd, dodging flailing elbows and flicking hair extensions as she went and silent cursing herself for agreeing to be here. As they finally reached the bar she took a step to the side, letting the other girls get in front to the bar because, all hopes of feminism aside, she wanted a drink quickly and knew as soon as Danielle leaned onto the bar there would be a crowd of bartenders clambering to get their drinks order. Sure enough it was only a few minutes later that a glass of white wine was pressed into her hand and she was able to turn around and make her way towards the table they had noticed earlier.

Despite having only passed the table a few minutes earlier the group now seemed even larger to Jaime as she elbowed her way through towards the table and the seat she was determined to claim whether she had to impolitely move one of these rats are not. As she got through the crowd towards the table the reason for the increased amount of small skirts and cheap hair extensions became apparent as she edged her way towards the table and found two familiar faces grinning back at her and one familiar face staring intently in the opposite direction.

"You guys made it", Jaime exclaimed, excitement at finally being back in a bar with Jon and Colby helping to relieve the uncomfortable feeling she'd had in the pit of her stomach walking in here with a former model and a former Lingerie Football player.

"Of course we did, I felt it was my duty to personally help Fox through her heartache" Jon replied with all the sincerity he could muster while glancing Victoria up and down.

"Thoughtful as always" Jaime muttered, rolling her eyes in Colby's direction. As he caught her eye she nodded at Joe's broad shoulders, still facing the other direction and raised an eyebrow in an attempt to ask what the hell he was doing there without having to risk being overheard saying it

Colby caught on to the point she was trying to make after a few seconds and scrunched his face up pointedly.

"We invited him" he mouthed in an attempt to share the blame with Jon who he realised as he glanced to his side was now on the other side of the table leaning in so close to Victoria's face he might as well have licked her cheek as he kept a whispered stream of God knows what in her ear.

Jaime couldn't help but laugh as Colby turned back with a shrug and passed a shot over to her and just like that she found herself feeling like not a single thing had changed in the last few years, getting shitfaced in a bar with Colby while Jon makes a strong attempt to fuck anything with 10 feet, the quality of tequila and the swooshing of a dress around her legs were the only things to remind her they weren't in some backwoods bar in the middle of nowhere.

As the night went on Jaime started to feel considerably more relaxed, helped no doubt by the constant stream of shots being slid across the table to help her celebrate her debut. As the night went on the group gradually began to thin with Danielle being safely escorted into a cab a few hours after they arrived, shoes in hand, screeching Rihanna lyrics at the top of her lungs and Victoria eventually explaining to her that she was going outside for a cigarette with a very smug looking Jon about 2 hours ago leaving her with her relatively new co-workers and an endless stream of drunk, excited girls throwing themselves across them. Realising she had been sat in the middle of a conversation she hadn't been listening to for who knows how long she decided it was probably tie to get some air and climbed over the table, ignoring the indignant shouts from the owners of the drinks she knocked over on her way, before heading out of the front door into the cool night air.

As the air hit her Jaime felt the whole day pile on her at once, the stress, the match, the shots, all came flooding back to her in one rush, making her pulse run through her arm and her legs wobble beneath her. As she felt her legs give way she braced herself for the impact of the pavement on her already sore legs and closed her eyes only to feel a soft thud as she landed against something softer than expected. As she opened her eyes and glanced back she seen the solid arm scooped underneath her ass and felt the warmth of a body at the side of her. She turned her head round to see who had caught her and even in her clumsy, drunken state she scowled as she recognised the grey eyes smiling at her.

"Well aren't you the fucking superhero as always _Roman_" she glared at him, with as much venom as she could muster while she could still feel the solid muscle of his arm flex gently through her dress after far that much tequila.

"I'm just gonna assume what you meant to say was 'thanks' in which case you're welcome" Joe glared back at her raising as eyebrow at her out and out rudeness considering he'd only came out here to check on her in the first place. As he opened his mouth to let her know exactly that he felt he felt her weight shift as she leaned over, resting her head against his chest so her short wavy hair bristled against his bicep and resting her eyes. Rolling his eyes and trying to not to think about the pick'n'mix collection of rats he'd had to leave Colby with when he'd asked him to go check on her he lifted her full weight up and felt her slender arms wrap tightly around his neck before crossing the road to the taxi rank and placing her still dozing form into the back of the cab. He glanced back at the bar briefly before letting out an irritated sigh he hadn't realised he was holding and climbing into the back of the cab after her, giving the driver the address of the hotel he was staying at and praying it was the same as hers.

As the cab drove through the city he watched Jaime's content face as she slept with her head against the door of the cab, snoring slightly more loudly than could be considered cute and took his phone out of his pocket. Snapping a particularly unflattering photo he opened a message to Colby: 'You owe me big time' with Jaime's sleeping mug shot underneath.


End file.
